A Good Night
by Chazzam
Summary: Kurt and Blaine come home from celebrating their anniversary. Little do they know that the wall between their bedroom and the nanny's room is very, very thin... please note warnings at the beginning of the fic .


**A/N: **After much thought, I have decided to continue to roll the dice and post M-rated fic on this site after all (ff . net has been wiping out fic and accounts without warnings for being too racy). **If any of my fic or my whole account get wiped out, please find me on scarvesandcoffee . net. **My username there is also Chazzam, and I cross-post everything to that site.

**Warnings: **This fic features heavy voyeurism and light cross-dressing. It is very explicit.

**Dedication: **This fic is dedicated to the Nelly Bottom Blaine Reviewer. Your impassioned rage over stories no one is forcing you to read, together with your incredibly creative use of grammar and spelling, never fail to make me chuckle. Thank you for being so entertaining.

* * *

**A Good Night  
**

* * *

Tara loved taking care of Audrey; she was a sweet, feisty, willful and erudite toddler with more energy than Tara had ever seen before, and that was saying a _lot _for a three year old. She was constantly jumping on furniture and dancing across the polished wood floors of the penthouse in socked feet, far more graceful than someone so hyper should have a right to be. She made a mess everywhere she went, but it was hard to scold her because those big hazel eyes got so earnest and sad, like a chastised puppy.

Audrey's dads took a different approach to child-rearing than most of their neighbors. They both worked from home as much as they could, and sometimes they would both take the day off together for an impromptu family day. And they were _nice guys_ too. Tara would have loved to work for them full-time, but she loved the fact that they didn't want a full-time nanny even more.

As it was, she watched Audrey on Mondays and Wednesdays, and on nights like this one. Nights that she especially enjoyed for reasons than she would never want to disclose to anyone. Ever. Even at gun point.

On nights like this one, she stayed the night in the small room with a daybed that was adjacent to the nursery, because Kurt and Blaine would be stumbling home late and drunk, and Tara was there to put Audrey to bed and tend to her if she needed anything during the night. She would then get up with her in the morning and keep her fed and occupied until one of her fathers had worked through his hangover enough to take over.

They didn't take nights like this often, but it was their anniversary, and Tara could tell by the way that they looked at one another before they left that it was going to be a _good_ night.

**~000~**

She listened carefully for the door as she read the same sentence over and over again in the novel she held propped in her lap. She had to appear _completely _ asleep when they came in the front door, or they would hold back and be self-conscious and the last thing that she wanted was anything like that. Either they thought Tara was an incredibly heavy sleeper or they really had no idea just how thin the wall between their bedroom and the room where she stayed really _was. _

Tara didn't care, as long as they didn't question it.

She snapped the bedside light off quickly as she heard the front door creak open, followed by stumbles and giggles and "Sssshhhh!" They sounded like a couple of teenagers sneaking in past curfew.

There was a moment of silence and then a soft moan from the hallway, and then _"Blaine," _raspy and desperate and lower than she had ever heard Kurt's voice before.

Tara slid her hand into her underwear.

She couldn't make out Blaine's murmured response, but the timbre of his voice, rough and slightly slurred and clearly aroused was so searingly hot, it made Tara shudder.

The sounds of footsteps resumed, and then they stopped for the obligitary argument in front of Audrey's bedroom door.

"I just want to check on her."

"Blaine, you'll wake her up."

"I just want to make sure she's okay."

"Tara's in there with her. We trust Tara, remember? Come _on,_ Blaine." Kurt's voice dropped to a near-whisper, but the tone was seductive and seemed to be enough to coax Blaine from Audrey's door.

Tara knew she should have felt a twinge of guilt at Kurt's casual mention of how much they _trusted_ her, but she really kind of didn't. She did take excellent care of Audrey, after all, and it wasn't like she went through Kurt and Blaine's drawers or read their mail, or anything. She just...

Well. She couldn't help it if the walls were thin.

The door to their bedroom opened and then closed, followed by the sounds of shoes hitting the floor.

"What...?" that was Blaine's voice. He was in the proximity of the couple's bed, the headboard of which rested against the wall shared by Tara's room.

"Just sit there. Keep your suit on." Kurt's voice fell to the kittenish bedroom voice that always made Tara's clit thump. "Enjoy the show," he drawled seductively.

"Holy shit, Kurt, are you seriously going to-"

Soft music started up, and after a moment Blaine let out a hard, wanton groan.

"Uh-uh. Pants _on,_ Mr. Anderson," Kurt admonished sweetly.

"But Kurt – _fuck – _you're wearing a – god, is that a _corset?"_

Kurt didn't respond verbally, but suddenly his voice was much nearer to the shared bedroom wall against which Blaine was sitting.

"God, baby, _want _you," Blaine pleaded. _"Please."_

"I'm right here," Kurt purred. "Tell me what you want."

Tara begins to stroke herself slowly. She loved this part; when Kurt would tease and Blaine would beg, and god, it was so obvious, even through the muffled walls, how much it turned them both on.

"Please let me take these off."

"No. I mean tell me what you _really _want."

"I..." Tara paused her fingers in anticipation. She couldn't wait to hear what the main event would be.

"I want you to keep the corset on while you fuck me."

Tara shoved a fist in her mouth and bit down hard to keep from moaning. It was always so hot when Kurt topped, and she could just _picture _him, broad chest and slender waist stretched beneath the corset, pert ass and large cock (at least according to the things that Blaine moaned when Kurt fucked him) on gorgeous display beneath.

Tara heard muffled moans and a thump as the headboard hit the wall. Her heart beat wildly as she pressed herself closer to the wall, so thin between them that she swore she could almost hear them breathing. She definitely _did _hear a loud, wet smack as their lips pulled away from one another.

"Get naked," Kurt said, voice rough. "God, Blaine, why the hell are you still _dressed?"_

"You told me I couldn't take anything off!" Blaine protested, laughing.

"And you listened to me? What is wrong with you?"

They were both laughing after that, and there was a bit of shuffling as, Tara presumed, they both got fully undressed (except for Kurt's corset) and climbed back into bed.

"You're still so gorgeous," Kurt murmured. "I think you actually get more gorgeous every year."

Tara sighed and pulled her fingers away from her clit, letting them rest on her mons. It was sweet and everything, listening to them talk about their feelings and how much they loved each other, but it wasn't exactly hot enough to get off to.

"You should see yourself," Blaine answered, his tone soft and private. Tara vaguely wondered if she should pick up her book and start reading again until things got good.

"I can't believe it's already been- oh my _god, _ Blaine, you're _really _hard!"

Tara's fingers began to twitch.

"I know, I'm sorry, I know we were having a romantic moment, but just the – the _feel _of the corset against my bare skin and the way you look right now, I-"

Tara smiled. Game on.

"You really like the corset, hmmm?"

"Yeah." Blaine's tone was nearly wrecked.

"Well, what do you know? Twelve years together and I'm still learning new things about you."

"God, _I'm _still learning new things about me. Can you bend over baby? I want to see."

A bit more shuffling, and then Blaine groaned so loudly Tara was surprised it didn't wake up Audrey.

"Jesus, Kurt, you look amazing. I can't even-"

"Are you sure you don't want to fuck _me?"_

"God, either way, just don't take the corset off."

"How about," Kurt said after a moment, "you lie on your back and hook your ankles over my shoulders. That way you can feel the corset _all along the backs of your thighs."_ Kurt said the last part slow and pronounced, causing Blaine to let out a high whimper.

A drawer opened and a bottle or tube was audibly popped.

"Turn around," came Kurt's voice. "Hold onto the headboard."

Blaine's voice was suddenly _insanely _close and clear when he groaned "Oh, _fuck,_Kurt," into the wall.

Blaine continued to make delicious sounds of pleasure, so close that if the wall weren't there he'd practically be in Tara's lap, and the thought made Tara's nipples harden. Kurt muttered dirty nothings about how beautifully Blaine's sweet ass was opening for him while he fingered Blaine, and Tara's fist ended up in her mouth again as she thought about how sweet Blaine's ass truly _was. _They both had fantastic asses, really, a fact not lost on Tara when she would arrive to watch Audrey to find them finishing up their morning yoga routine together; thin, sweaty yoga pants clinging to Kurt's small, pert ass and Blaine's high, round one.

The thought of either one of those asses getting pounded with a thick cock was enough to give Tara masturbation fodder for months, never mind the fact that she had actually _heard_ both scenarios happening on several occasions.

"God, Blaine, you're so hungry for it. Please tell me you're ready."

"_Yes." _Tara clamped down on her fist and sped up the fingers that were stroking her clit.

More shuffling followed, and the sound of the bottle of lube opening again. There was a bit of whispering between the two men that Tara couldn't make out, and then both men keened, and that really _could _have woken up Audrey, but thankfully the toddler slept on.

"God, _look _at you," groaned Blaine. "This is the hottest thing that has ever happened to me."

"Feel so...good..." Kurt moaned fragmentedly. "Look so...amazing...so hot..._fuck..."_

The headboard began softly thumping against the wall, and Tara listened to it, to the rhythm of the two beautiful men fucking on the other side of the wall, so close, and _god,_ she could just picture it; Kurt's thick cock gliding past Blaine's biteable ass cheeks, into his tight hole, as the friction of Kurt's corset against his husband's tender thighs made Blaine's cock leak everywhere.

Blaine let out a sharp cry and then the rhythm grew faster, the headboard hitting the wall harder and harder.

"Oh god, so good...please, Kurt, so good...please, Kurt..._please..."_ Tara wasn't exactly sure what Blaine wass begging for, and she suspected that Blaine himself didn't know either, but fuck if that mattered, because he was so fucking _hot _when he begged. Tara sped her fingers up, swallowing a whimper as she felt herself start to get close.

"So gorgeous, Blaine, love it when you take me like this..." Kurt's voice was breathy and ragged, his words punctuated by a deep groan of concentrated pleasure. "You want...want my...my hand?" He managed after another moment.

"No, wanna...just from your cock. Close..._oh, fuck..._so close..."

The headboard banged even harder against the wall, and then Blaine cried out and Kurt whimpered and Tara gasped, her hips lifting off the bed as she came hard at the sound of Blaine, coming from Kurt's cock alone while Kurt fucked him in a corset.

Kurt came only seconds later, as Tara knew he would, calling out Blaine's name in a high, reedlike voice.

The headboard slowed and then stopped, and for several moments there was silence as Tara panted into the dark stillness of the room around her. Then there was murmuring, then soft laughter, and then Blaine said "All right, fine, I'll get the washcloth this time, but you _owe_ me." The sound of footsteps followed, and then the faint sound of water running at the sink of their en suite bathroom. Tara closed her eyes and turned onto her side, settling in for sleep. It had _definitely _been a good night. Before she could start to drift off, though, she heard Kurt's voice, quiet but close, as if he were almost pressing his lips against the wall.

"Good night, Tara," he said.


End file.
